


Last Words Written

by ThatOneCutePineapple



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance (Voltron) is a Dork, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Spanish Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneCutePineapple/pseuds/ThatOneCutePineapple
Summary: Talking about other's soulmarks is strictly out of bounds! It's personal, and when brought up in conversation, tears also arrive. This isn't like other soulmate stories, this is a soulmate au where you find your soulmate's last words on your body.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So not only did I succumb to reading fanfiction, I've also started writing them! Welcome to my first ever fanfiction, hope you enjoy!!!

Having a soulmate was a fact. Keith always knew this, as well as every other person in the universe, or in this case, Earth. Yet he couldn’t get past the undeniable anger he held; why would the universe give him proof of a soulmate at the very last seconds of death. It was a common fact on Earth. Each pair of soulmates would have one mark in between them. The one who died first didn’t have to bear the weight of the words.

Keith had his soulmate’s last words.

The average age for the soulmate marks to appear were ages 2-5; however, the marks never seemed to stretch or fade while the body developed though the years. Keith also knew the weight that came without having a soulmark, there were more options than just simply being the first to die. It could also mean you were born without a soulmate, that you, as a person, didn’t have a desire for a soulmate, or your soulmate died without learning how to talk first or not being able to talk.

The people who did bear the soulmarks, were left to agonize each word. The words would always be there, at the back of your brain. Every time someone said just one of the words, your brain would start to panic. Anxiety would swell, depression and relief would come sweeping in each time it was a false alarm. However; it was also common for the other soulmate to die without the other present. Leaving the other in a constant state of fear every time their partner left the house.

There are countless stories of soulmarks, and how the other died on the internet and in the whispers recalling them throughout a normal day. For Keith, his dad never had a soulmark, which proved itself when he died when Keith was too young. He never knew his mom, father always told him that she had to leave in order to save the world, but he knows she would have the words, “I’ll be right back” as her soulmark. Those words could possibly not be his last, however, those had been his last words for Keith. And Keith liked to think that he didn’t swear for his lasts moments before the collision.

Even though the one benefit about bearing a soulmark was having the knowledge that your soulmate wasn’t someone with one as well (to spare yourself from a hopeless romance and heartbreak), however, having a soulmark was extremely personal. Usually only family or close friends knew if you did or not. For Keith, only his foster care system knew, to inform each foster family before hand. He didn’t like anyone knowing, so the thought that his foster family needed to know something personal and useless to them was ridiculous. The only person he told himself, besides his father, was Shiro.

Shiro was like an older brother to him. He practically helped raise him after meeting him as a neighbour during his short stay with one of his foster families. After they met, they were inseparable, though Shiro acted more like a dad than a brother. After the Kerberos mission, Keith was utterly destroyed, it didn’t take long after his disappearance for Keith to drop out of the Garrison.

After rescuing Shiro, he quickly forgot his old habit that started after his father died. He would hold his waist tight, where his soulmark was placed, and repeat the words there like a prayer in his head in order to calm his rising insecurities. The reason he stated forgetting? Fucking space. Of course, the non-stop action of space, aliens, robotic coloured lions, space war-ships would take any mind off their soulmate. And let’s not forget the best (and worst) reason of them all. Lance. Fucking Lance.

Lance was dancing to a different tune, how he danced so elegantly, to the shittest tune known to man? Keith couldn’t tell you. However, Lance made his mind wander too easily from his past, from the fear of losing Shiro again, and from his ever looming soulmark. He was obnoxious, loud, an idiot, too outspoken, a flirt, and loved to pick a fight with Keith. Did all those reasons stop Keith from pining after Lance? Nope. Great, Lance’s stupidity was rubbing off onto Keith as well.

Even with all his fears of the war they were currently fighting in, Keith had found his home. A space alien war castle with sleeping Altean aliens, but home nevertheless. He also found a family, his brother who currently held the title “space dad”, his brother’s alien crush “space mom”, Coran the unexpected uncle (who visibly favoured Lance, not that he wasn’t as well), a little mischievous gremlin named Pidge, a giant sweetheart with literal sugar as a heart Hunk, and of course, Lance. The beautiful bastard.

With this new home and new family, Keith was happy. Well has happy as he could be with a pining heart and his crush making fun of him each waking moment of the day. With all this in his life, he almost forgot. _I can’t meet my soulmate in space?!?!?_


	2. Does Space goo have feelings?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets back from a must not be named mission, and are just exhausted! That doesn’t stop Lance and Keith however, which tests the patience of the ever-loving space dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this first chapter! It was fun to write the dynamics of the pair, I hope I nailed pretty close to how they actually are. And if anyone is wonder, this is post-canon season 1! 
> 
> The song mentioned later on is “Tu Amor” by Olga Tañón, so give it a listen! https://youtu.be/6WciYDtyyZU

Never has Keith felt this way before in his life. The way Lance teases him to complete irritation but with that hint of fondness from their bantering. The whole fight started with Lance turning to Keith, after they all just came back from a false rescue mission (they all agreed to never mention planet Jaxsion again).

So, it’s not Keith’s fault that he was already so snappy before Lance said, “Do you think I can fit this whole plate of space goo into my mouth???”

After that, things got messy. Messy to the point of Keith yelling, “You know I won Lance, five plates are more than four, you idiot!” Though half their servings per plate were covering both their clothes.

“Just because you cleaned five plates, doesn’t mean we count out all the goo you threw at me!” Lance screeched back while crossing his arms over his goo soaked shirt.

“You threw goo at me too!!”

“Only because you started it”

“I did not…”

“Lance, Keith, smarten up! We’re all tired from that mission, we don’t need to add anymore… stress.” Shiro started before the two boys could further their argument. “Why don’t you both go shower and change before you start to clean this mess up… Both of you.” He added before they could start fighting who made the bigger mess.

“Fine, but only because Shiro asked. But don’t think you won, mullet.” Lance practically sneered that last word. Adding to the heavy glare Keith was throwing his way.

“Your just jealous I have a fashion sense.”

“If fashion was renamed Hot Topic.”

“Boys! Now!” Shiro said in his stern “dad” voice. Which made both boys cower with guilt.

Keith turned away and walked to the hall before Lance could add another word. _How do I like this boy?!?_ His thoughts were puzzled as to why he fell for Lance, the same Lance that managed to make his blood boil each day.

After reaching his door, he could faintly hear footsteps from around the corner. Before he could see the owner, *cough cough* Lance, he quickly entered his room with the door whooshing back closed behind him. As much as he liked Lance, he didn’t want to further embarrass himself from what his appearance must look like.

As he suspected when he walked into the adjoining bathroom, he looked dreadful! His hair was puffy and tousled from the helmet he wore all day during the mission, as well as speaks of goo that would be a bitch to wash out now. He had bags under his eyes because Allura called the rescue mission after Pidge and him had a late night working on the final touches of their plan to torment Lance (all he can say, is that it involves a sponge, space goo and a whole lot of updating Lance’s shower). To add to his horrible looks, he had worn a grey t-shirt under his paladin armor that was destroyed by the space goo, though Lance’s won’t be any better.

Keith stripped all his remaining clothes and hopped into the shower, the temperature control of the castle’s water system will never seize to amaze him. As well as its design. The shower had water spraying from every direction but the top and it sprayed light enough that it won’t irritate the skin even after hours of being in the shower, as Hunk miraculously tested for the sake of the team.

The shower felt perfect for Keith, he wanted to postpone his time in there as long as he could, but he knew he wouldn’t hear the last of it from Lance if he showed up after him. He regretfully stepped out of the shower and scavenged for clean clothes. Which happened to be a black pair of torn jeans and a baggy loose red shirt. Maybe Lance was right on the whole “Hot Topic” comment.

Just as Keith was stepping out of his room, he practically ran into Lance.

“Whoa slow your jets Hot Topic” Lance empathized by looking Keith up and down with a judging smirk, “though you’re so slow of getting out of the shower.”

Baffled, Keith replied with a bit of a snarl, “We literally came out of our rooms at the same time, how was I slow?”

“Umm, my room is furthest from the kitchen, I had to obviously take the time to walk here!”

“That’s not even a two-minute walk idiot!”

Though Keith argued back with that, Lance was right. The walk did add monotonous time to the kitchen and dinning room from his room. Lance’s room was closest to the fighting deck, while Keith’s was closest to the kitchen and dining room. While Lance’s room was at the end of the hall way from where they stood, after his was Hunk’s, then Pidge’s (although Keith suspects Pidge found a different room to sleep in and left her room as a messy “office”), then Shiro’s, and finally Keith’s room.

“Same difference.” Lance pouted while crossing his arms again but over a clean white shirt this time. Keith tried to ignore his fluttering heart from Lance’s cute pout but ends up giving him a glare instead.

“Let’s just get this over with, I want to go to sleep soon.” Keith simply adds while starting to walk in the direction of the dining room. He hears Lance quickly comply without complain behind him.

_I wish I could grab his hand_. Oh my god, not now gay thoughts!

By the time they get back into the dining room, everyone had gone presumably to bed, except for Hunk who’s humming from the kitchen to a tune that Keith doesn’t recognize. Yet, Lance apparently knows the tune as well, judging by how he suddenly jumps in front of Keith, stopping his movements toward the puddle of goo, to sing in a full body dance. Keith squeaks slightly because _holy shit Lance is serenading me right now._

“Te quiero, te quiero (I love you, I love you)  
Que lo sepan todos (Let everybody know it)  
Que por ti me muero, me muero…” (That for you I die, I die…)

While singing, Lance is half standing, half crouching in front of Keith as he gestures wildly with his hands to each word. However, his “dancing” was contradicted with how he watched Keith after each word with an intensity in his eyes. Keith with entranced by full on starting with his jaw slightly laxed and month agape. Suddenly Lance breaks his spell by looking away as Hunk comes dancing into the room to join Lance in serenading Keith.

“Amor dulce, amor sincere (Sweet love, sincere love)  
Amor tan bueno, tan Bueno (Love so good, so good)  
Y aunque pase media vida (Even though half life passes)  
Aquí te espero, te espero (Here I wait for you, I wait for you)  
Corazón aventurero…” (Adventurous heart …)

By the end of their singing, Hunk and Lance are facing each other instead of Keith. Lance with one hand on Hunk’s shoulder and the other in a fist laying on his heart. Hunk mirroring Lance’s pose, while they both whisper in sync, “bromance”.

_Oh.. my… god… this loser_. Keith couldn’t hold It in any longer and burst out into laughter while clutching his stomach and folding in on himself. “How do you guys…” his laughter was slipping through each word uncontrollable, “know that song perfectly.”

By the time Keith could contain his laughter enough to look up, he stopped altogether.

Lance was standing tall with a triumph grin plastered on his face while looking at Keith. All the mean while, Hunk was explaining how they both knew the song, oblivious to Keith’s beating heart.

They both continued to stare at each other till Hunk said, “and then Lance was all like, “no way dude, I can totally take this guy,” and you don’t even understand how Lance was in middle school…”

“H-Hunk! How did you get to that story?!?”

_Mayday, Lance is blushing, all systems failing!_ Keith quickly straighten up (hah) and walked by them both to start cleaning the forgotten space goo.

“Weren’t you listening? It was after the part in Gym class when you fell.”

“Hunk, stop bringing up middle school, you know that’s an off-limits topic for anyone in their right mind!”

“How else would I explain how we learnt to sing with choreographed moves?”

“That wasn’t even wha-“

“Lance, unless Shiro was wrong, which we both know is impossible, you have to help me with our mess.” Keith added a bit of venom in his words to hide his embarrassment from showing.

“Oh yea! Good luck with that buddy, but Hunk here needs to finish tonight’s midnight snack before I head to bed.” Hunk pleasantly said before coasting back into the kitchen with a smirk that screamed “too bad”.

“But Hunk, buddy, pal…” Lance trailed off knowing he won’t find any help with that smirk Hunk flew at him.

“Shiro was nice enough to lay out a few towels, here.” Keith grumbled while throwing Lance his own towel.

The mess of goo was disgustingly sitting on the floor. Even though, luckily, the space goo magically never hardened or molds over time and managed to stay the same temperature, it was still a repulsing thought of how long the goo was sitting on the floor for. Though Coran would most likely brag about how clean the floors are and would say something along the lines of “you could eat even a dingglehearth from the floor from how they self clean themselves” while twirling that mustache of his. _If the floors self clean, why can’t they do that now too? Now I have to sit along in awkward silence with Lance!_

“Do you think the goo has feelings?” And somehow Lance manages to find a way in making this even more awkward.

“What?” Keith said in almost a defeated tone.

“You know, like they have this texture that screams knowledge.”

“I” Keith couldn’t help but smile and chuckle, “I don’t even know what to say right now.”

“What?!?! I managed to make _the_ Keith speechless?! Must be from my dashing good looks” He states as he cups his chin with a finger gun and winks at Keith.

Keith can only chuckle while shaking his head in a defeated manner. Although Lance has a roundabout way to change a mood, he did diminish the tension from the two.

“You are ridiculous.” Keith can only say with a smile in his voice.

“Well this ridiculous me, just helped you finish a space goo wreckage! Your brave hero has arrived and succeeded! No need to clap or worship.” He had to end that monologue with a wink didn’t he.

“I’ll be sure I will never do that. Anyways I don’t know about you but I need sleep, do you think you could throw my towel into the waste shoot (another thing the Castle has that will never stop amazing Keith) since I except you’re going to help Hunk?” Keith said with the lift of one eyebrow.

“As your hero, I must oblige your words.” To further exaggerate, he bows with his dirty towel in his hand that cradles his stomach. Which only stains his fresh white shirt.

“Mierda!”

“Now what would your mother say about swearing.” Keith faked scolded while putting his hands on his hips.

The words however, only made Lance falter for a second, with a look of sorrow on his features. But the look was gone as soon as it arrived and Keith thought that maybe he imaged it. Lance returned to his usual upbeat self but it seemed a bit off to Keith.

“Yup, you’re right! I wonder how you even know that much Spanish drop out. I should go help Hunk now!” Lance grabbed Keith’s dirty towel before he could even offer it to him and almost ran out of the room to the kitchen where Hunk could still be heard humming.

_I wonder what’s up with him._ Keith could only shrug his shoulders and walk away. If anything, both of them needed some sleep. Especially Keith, Pidge and him are finally starting their master plan on Lance tomorrow. _This should be good._


	3. Are you hot, or is it just me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In order for the master plan to work, Keith needs to find a way to distract Lance for a few hours. Which ends up with both of them hot and sweaty.

Before Keith could even register that he was awake, he heard loud banging and yelling from the other side of his door.

“Keithhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, come on Keith wake up already!!!”

Oh right, today was the day Pidge’s plan was put into action.

“Comin’ Pidge, just give me a tic” He grumbled in a raspy voice just loud enough for Pidge to stop their constant knocking.

“You should have been ready a Varga ago!” They whined through the heavy-set door.

“Sorry, last night we-“ Keith grunted as he quickly threw on a long sleeved dark red shirt, “stayed up to clean that mess we made. It took longer than I thought”.

“Why, two busy staring into each others’ eyes?” He could just hear their mischievous smirk in their voice.

Keith couldn’t help but blush by of the truth in those words; he threw water quickly onto his face to cool it. Pidge was the only one he told about his feelings for Lance, even though they would both deny it, they were close. Pidge was like the little sibling and best friend he never had. Even Shiro didn’t know about his feelings toward Lance, however, Keith suspected he knew anyways.

The door to his room flew open as he exited, “No, of course not you gremlin.”

“Calling me names just to hide your embarrassment? Elementary my dear Kogane.”

“Nerd.”

“Yet you got the reference, guess we are nerds together.” They smirked their signature smile while looking him up and down, analyzing his clothing choice.

“Anyways, since you woke up late, everyone has already made their way to the dinning hall. I need at least four Vargas to “update” our victims shower, so after breakfast I need you to distract Lance for that whole time.”

“How will I do that?”

“I don’t know, make-out with him for all I care, you’ll find a way to do it.”

Before Keith could even retort to their comment, Pidge had swirled around and was already walking to the dinning hall. Keith had to do a half-sprint half-run to catch up. _How do they walk so fast with such tiny legs?_

By the time they reached the dining hall together, everyone was seated and digging in to plates of space goo.

“What a surprise! Space goo for breakfast! I’m just famished.” Pidge’s voice leaked sarcasm and salt.

Pidge ran to sit in-between Shiro and Hunk and proceeded to look up at Keith with an evil grin. Keith glared back but took the challenge and sat in the seat closest to him which was beside Lance. He sneakily glanced at Lance only to out-right stare at him with his mouth hanging open after the sight he saw.

“Puddy- yu got tu twry… wat Hunk maid, it’z soouuo goud!” (Buddy, you got to try… what Hunk made, it’s so good!) Lance’s face was covered in goo with fluffy pink and yellow specks as he tried stuffing his mouth full of as much food as he could all while talking to Keith at the same time. The table below was covered from the mess he was making and he even managed to get some into his hair.

“Yea… I’ll do that…” Keith said awkwardly while trying to steal his glance back away from Lance to address Hunk.

“All I did was add some, I guess you could call it seasoning, to the goo so we can actually enjoy it more.” Hunk added after Keith failed to look at him.

“Dear boy, where did you find it?” Coran’s chipper voice questioned.

“It was in a hidden compartment I accidently found last night when Lance and I were talking. It just opened up suddenly and hit Lance right in the gut. It was amazing.” He laughed as he recalled the story and started to explain in more dept. However, Keith zoned out as Lance and him started their own conversation.

“You’re disgusting, clean your face.” Keith snickered the words with a friendly head shake.

“This face is perfect, clean or not” Lance assured while giving a huge closed mouth grin. He looked like the sun even with green goo sliding down his cheek.

“Since you make it look so good, guess I have to give it a try too.” Keith answered back while reaching to the middle of the table and grabbing a serving of the modified goo. Across from him, Pidge was happily enjoying their own serving while listening to Shiro talk.

Keith hesitantly kept his spoonful under his month before committing and shoving it all in his mouth at once. The taste was surprising, at first it tasted like cotton candy, then the regular space goo, then a hint of a berry taste that wasn’t like any he tasted before. The taste wasn’t all that delicious but it was definitely better than normal goo.

His expression must have shown his shock, because suddenly Lance piped up beside him, “Right? It tastes different. It’s good, isn’t it?”

Keith could only nod to Lance absentmindedly, as he was already going in for another spoon full. To which he heard Lance chuckle beside him.

The rest of breakfast went quickly, as Coran started another rant of his famous adventures. Surprisingly, everyone was leaning in and silent to hear each word to his story except for Allura, who must have heard it a billion times before.

As Coran started another story, food untouched from his last one, everyone was getting up with their empty plates and walking to the kitchen to start their day.

Just as Lance put his hands on the table to lift himself up, Keith quickly looked over to Pidge who was running out of the dinning hall with their back pack on while fixing their glasses on their nose. Keith knew he had to distract Lance for the next four hours.

“Hey Lance,” Keith supplied as Lance finally stood up, hands still on the table, “do you want to train with me today?”

_Oh my god, why did I ask him that out of all things!_ “I mean, if you’re free…”

“Sure buddy! I had no other plans anyways today, come on let’s get going!” Lance said in an upbeat voice, thankfully cutting Keith off from rambling.

“Yea, sure.” Keith replied while getting up to follow Lance, both their plates forgotten.

As they rounded the corner from the entrance to the dinning hall, they heard Shiro yell, “Lance, Keith, plates!”

Lance twirled to look at Keith with a dumb grin on his face while saying in a playful tone, “oops, race you!” Then started running down the hall.

Keith didn’t even think as he ran behind Lance yelling, “You cheat!”

They both entered the fighting arena with a slight resistance in their breaths, Lance had won by only a sliver which Keith knew he won’t let him live down.

“Hah! I won mullet, you are the slowest in the castle loser!” Lance mocked while adding a small victory dance.

“No way! You cheated by running ahead!”

“If you were faster, you would have won.” He smiled smugly and crossed his arms while standing triumphantly, nose high in the air.

“That logic doesn’t even make sense!” This made Lance lose his composure from his apparent win.

“You don’t make sense!”

Keith could only exhale a sigh, “fine, I lose, but how about a best out of three? You won’t be able to beat me here,” to which he exaggerated by flinging his arms open to showcase the fighting arena with a visible smirk.

“Bring it on mullet.”

“Hand to hand combat to start Lancey boy?”

The new nickname got a flustered blush on Lance’s dark tanned skin, which only added to his offending beauty. Keith had to remember the nickname for a later use to bug Lance.

“Brin- Bring it pretty boy!”

Before Keith could even register his new nickname from Lance, he was being swung at, to which he side-stepped easily causing Lance to turn on his heels to face Keith again. They started the fast-paced fighting, not even stopping to catch their breaths until they found themselves on the ground, lying on their backs panting a long while after.

“Told- you… I would win.” Keith panted out.

“You… won nothing…” Lance replied equally exhausted.

They both lay there for what felt like forever, until their breathing slowly evened out. Lance was the first to speak up once they calmed down.

“Do you know which movie we are watching tonight?”

Pidge had found a way to watch movies from both home and alien ones after Hunk designed and built a space T.V. and connector thingy that Keith couldn’t begin to understand. Apparently, Lance helped him with the mechanics but he never heard him brag about doing so, so he figured Hunk was just being nice. After the discovery on being able to watch movies again, the whole castle, even sometimes including the mice, would all sit down every seventh Quintent to watch a movie.

Allura called it, “bonding time” but he knew she enjoyed it just as much as everyone else. Especially when it was her turn to pick the movie. Which usually, surprisingly, ends up being an alien version of a cowboy movie. They always had to watch with subtitles when it was either Coran’s or Allura’s turn to pick.

“Um, I think it’s Shiro’s turn to pick this week.”

“Ugh, so a cop movie?”

“He doesn’t _always_ pick a cop movie. Not like yours are much better” Keith added with a small snicker.

“Hey! What are you talking about? Space Buddies is a remarkable film!” Lance huffed back, though Keith could tell there was a smile in his voice.

“I just can’t understand your tastes in movies…”

“Say’s the guy who picked Mermaid: The Body Found last time!”

“Don’t even start with me, Dr. Paul Robertson clearly displays all the evidence needed to give proof of-“

“I’m going to stop you right there pretty boy, mermaids on planets in faraway galaxies? Obviously. Mermaids on Earth? Wrong!”

“D-Did you even watch the film?? He shows all the evidence you need!” This time Keith couldn’t help but stutter and blush from the words Lance called him. He was grateful they were lying across from each other, so Lance didn’t witness his face blotchy from the pet name and the combination of the workout they just finished.

“Whatever, I don’t know about you, but now I’m all sweaty, and I need a shower.” Lance said as he started to sit upright.

Keith had made the unwise decision of wearing a long sleeved today, which was now rolled up to his elbows and his sweat seeping through uncomfortably. He was inching to take it off, but would that be weird? _Like it’s not weird, right? Whatever, I’m sure he won’t even notice._

Keith stood up and started taking his dark red shirt off while saying, “How long have we been practicing for?” Oh shit, he completely forgot about his plan with Pidge!

It took a while to realize that Lance was uncharacteristically silent, Keith looked up to at Lance to analyze why. His hand clutching his baseball t-shirt, froze from mid-fanning himself, his cheeks still flushed from the workout, even though it ended a while ago, and his month open in a small o. His eyes weren’t near his own until Keith cleared his throat, “Um, Lance?”

Lance hurriedly closed his mouth and stood up straighter before he replied. “Yea- Buddy?” Lance squeaked when his throat cracked.

“How long have we been practicing for?” Keith repeated.

“Um, for at least a couple of hours, I think.” Lance looked away quickly and he flushed darker while scratching his chin with his index finger.

Shit, he can’t have Lance going back to take a shower while Pidge is still there. “Are you hungry again? I think I saw leftovers from Hunk’s modified-”

“No thanks man, I-I really need to take a shower now, haha you know how it is…” His laugh sounded fake as he turned away from Keith to leave.

“Wait!” Before Keith could think, he grabbed Lance’s hand with his own gloved hand that wasn’t holding his shirt. _Shit, what do I say now?!?_

Lance looked over his shoulder into Keith’s eyes, puzzled. “Um, you see… um….” Keith started with no direction.

Just as Keith was going to blurt out something stupid or regretful, Pidge entered the room with a knowing smirk and glint in their eyes. They both turned their heads towards them.

“Keith! I needed to talk to, that is if you have the time?” They added with an eyebrow lift, “and Lance, you looked _terrible!_ You should go shower or something.”

Keith let his hand fall from Lance’s and exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding. _Pidge finished!_

“Yea, that’s a good idea! Thanks for the practice Keith, see you Pidge!” Lance said in a hurry and shuffled out of the room.

“Should, I ask what kind of practice you were giving him? Or is that too explicit for my young ears?”

“Shut up Pidge!” Keith threw the words before adding hopefully, “did it go well? Did the plan work?”

Pidge’s only reply was the evilest of evil smiles he has ever seen before as he heard Lance’s blood curdling scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg my oblivous boi, Lance was obviously staring at those abs we all know you have.  
> I just had to add the new Keith-oblivious tag after this chapter and for the next ones.
> 
> Found out what Keith and pidge did to Lance’s shower next time and an awkward movie night with the space family when hunk pushes Lance to sit beside Keith.


	4. What's sharing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its movie night for the space family! Filled with sly Hunk and playful (evil) Pidge torturing our favourite duo!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, I should just rename to “fluff-keith is too fluff”

After Keith and Pidge heard the shriek, they both smiled at each other and bolted from the crime scene. Keith heard later, that it took Hunk two Vargas to calm Lance down enough to join everyone else in time for dinner. However, from Keith’s point of view, Lance did not look calm at all; he could only imagine what Hunk must of went through which gained Keith’s overflowing respect for the man and a side of guilt.

Lance came waltzing in the dinning hall with a loud voice and fighting stance; ready to fight anyone who dared tell him he was overdramatic or overreacting.

“I. Can. Not. Believe! You would do this Pidge! That was not cool, you don’t understand how hard goo is to take out of your hair, and it does not do any good for my polished skin. Don’t even get me started on how this messed up my daily routine schedule. No what, you deserve to hear each and every critical detail of what you did to my skin!”

“Why would you think I would so something like this?” Pidge innocently asked while batting her eyelashes with a small (evil) smile, “besides it’s not like you minded yesterday with Keith.” They muttered, grin turning dark.

Lance turned a shade darker and sputtered, “You know Hunk would never betray me like that, Shiro is too mature, Keith is dumber than space Jugin-“

“Hey” Grumbled Keith, not that he knew what space Jugin was.

“- Allura couldn’t care less and since I’m Coran’s favourite, that only leaves you, Pidgeon! Who, number one, had the time, two, smart enough, and three, motive!” Blandly, he ignores Pidges second comment and Keith’s protest.

Pidge’s only response was a bigger smile without even trying to deny one of those facts.

“You little gerlim.” Cursed Lance while crossing his arms.

Keith and Pidge took full advantage of Lance’s appreciation for his time in the shower. Pidge found a way to reroute the water system to dispense food goo instead, but only to Lance’s shower. While also changing the density of the goo to spray easily and using a sponge they found, mysteriously in Coran’s “baking goods” supply, to clog the seven drains. All this to leave Lance’s bathroom and Lance himself a green pile of goo.

“Not only was my flawless beauty being jeopardized, you now owe me new rug, blue lion slippers, a shower, a month of being my slave as a form of apology, and my dignity!”

“Can’t prove it was me, and how can I give you something you didn’t have before.?” Pidge helpfully supplies.

“So, who says I’m too old for pranks?” Shiro asks with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat.

The look of betrayal and shock on Lance’s face was one no one would ever forget. He looked further dumbfounded as Shiro also added, “maybe you should be extra careful from now on.” Even going so far to wink too.

Coran, having mercy on the poor boy decided to join in the whirl of the conservation, “Cheer up my boy! At least you got the part of you being my favourite right!” He bragged in his usual cheery voice, making Lance beam a little at his words, deciding to ignore the undertones of an insult.

“And your shower should be fixed in a jiffy! I’ll know how long exactly once I figure out how it got that way in the first place.” Coran added while fixing a scolding gaze in Pidge’s direction, who only shrugged in response.

“However, in the mean-time, you should find someone else to share with.”

At that, Lance turned puppy-dog eyes immediately to Hunk who brought his hands up in surrender.

“No can do Lance, do you know how many products you own, there’s no way you are bringing that near my bathroom” Hunk was known for being the strictest out all of them (except Shiro, who no paladin dared entering his room) in terms of the cleanliness of his room, also being a bit stringent about the placement of each item.

Lance turned his gaze to Pidge who lost their smile and looked away while crossing their arms.

“No way, don’t even think about it.”

“But you owe me.” whined Lance back.

“Nope, no proof I did it.”

“But if Shiro’s off the list and if you and Hunk say no, where will I shower??” His voice becoming panicked.

Pidge looking back up suddenly, evil smile plastered on again and staring straight at Keith.

“Why don’t you ask Keith?”

At that, Keith choked on nothing and helplessly looked up at Pidge, then to Lance. Who stared back baffled, like he never even considered the offer.

“No way! He would never agree!” The brunet said in a high-pitched voice all the while looking away, a little red(?) in the cheeks.

“Why don’t you try asking him first?” They countered.

All eyes were suddenly on Keith, he glared at Pidge, silently telling them to run after this betrayal played out.

Never being good under pressure, his mouth responded before his brain caught up, “um… Sure?” _Omg so stupid, why would you agree to this, your crush sharing your shower? Bit it’s not like it would be a huge problem and it’s my fault that he doesn’t have a shower in the first place. And it’s not like I would be seeing him, I wondering if he prefers taking showers in the morning at night? Or maybe only after training? How many products does he have? How many is too enough for even Hunk to reject him…_

Snapping out of his thoughts as quickly as they started, he snapped his attention to where Lance stood, fearful of what his expression might be.

His face was unreadable, a mixture of confusion, relief, and fear?

“Splendid! Thank you for your sacrifice Keith!” Coran said in never faltering enthusiasm. Lance finally tearing his face away from Keith’s to smile softly at Coran.

“Now that that’s been sorted, lets start dinner? It’s my turn to pick the movie today!” Shiro said as if he become a six-year-old child again.

Everyone groaned in protest, even Princess Allura.

“What?” All excitement lost to confusion in Shiro’s voice.

Dinner went without flaw, even as Lance continued to rant about how the shower incident will affect his ever glowing skin and silky smooth hair (a myth that Keith wanted to know if it was a fact).

Shortly after, everyone gathered into the make-shift living room they had made by pulling random couches that they could find in different rooms. The biggest, and the main one that faced the television directly, was a light dusty pink couch they found in Allura’s chambers. The small mustard yellow one, that could only hold one person sat adjacent to the main couch on the right, was found in a spare living/entertainment room (If a table with a button that didn’t do anything in the center of the room counted as entertainment). Then a dark red loveseat, that sat on the other side of the main couch was found by Coran, who didn’t go into any details of where he found it. Usually the loveseat was claimed by Allura and the mice during their annual movie nights.

Keith settled himself on the largest of the couches, farthest on the left, body leaning on the left armrest. Allura taking her couch accompanied by the space mice, Coran on the mustard yellow single, Shiro sitting opposite of Keith, claiming the right arm rest nearest to the princess, and Pidge on the ground, setting up the movie of choice. Hunk and Lance yet to arrive with snacks.

Pidge for some, unsurprisingly reason, prefers watching from the ground. Finding a poor victim’s legs to steal and snuggle up against.

The room was silent except for Pidge’s fiddling to find “Lethal Weapon” the 1987 version with Mel Gibson. Shiro’s merciless choice.

However, the peace was disturbed by the preceding of footsteps and the muffled voices of Hunk and Lance.

As they got closer, words began to take shape.

-“really had an option, you know you would pick jelly beans as the mandatory pastime.” “I don’t know man; mars bars seem like the better competitor.” “But hear me out…”

They both entered the room, carrying two bowls each and blankets over their forearms. (No matter what anyone tells you, blankets are a necessary element, even if all the rooms on the castle where at a perfect temperature consistently.

“If they fought in an arena, you can count on jellybeans having the stronger hearing, if you bring in the fundamental argument of-“

“What the hel- quiznack are you two talking about?” Shiro asked questioningly; disappointment dad look at the ready.

“Nothing~” Lance sang, looking back to Hunk he whispered, “We continue later.”

“Anyways we brought all the snacks!” Lance added in a much louder voice.

Snacks for movie night tonight was generously made by both Coran and Hunk. Which meant that Coran’s was left for only Allura and himself to eat. Majestically Hunk had made a form of popcorn, the colour being close to the shade of a space Iconis, and the taste strangely close to actual popcorn with a hint of vinegar? He found out how to make it after the second movie night, and everyone asked for it since.

Lance dumped all the bowls to the coffee table and looked towards the sitting arrangements, stopping dead in his tracks, looking much like a dear in headlights.

Keith glazed at him curiously, while Lance turned back to Hunk with a pleading look.

Hunk walked up next to Lance, setting his set of bowls down carefully next to the clumsily placed ones.

“So, what cop movie did Shiro pick this time?” Hunk asked while slapping his hand on Lance’s shoulder, guiding his best friend down next to Keith.

“I don’t always pick cop movies” Pouted Shiro.

“What did you pick then?”

“…It’s a classic…”

Hunk exhaled knowingly.

Pidge snorted from the ground and without a pause in their typing, taunted Shiro, “Don’t worry Shiro, we all know you are secretly a fifty-year-old man.”

Shiro mocked offence, flushed slightly after hearing Allura’s laughing, the rest of the group not far behind her. Except Lance, uncharacteristically still, Keith risked a glance towards him. Lance was observing his fiddling fingers, half his lower lip trapped by his canine, looking almost nervous?

The laughter slowly died down, but Pidge chimed in before silence could follow, “Ok guys! Movie’s set up!” Their excited voice caused both Lance and Keith to jump slightly and look up at the screen.

Coran somehow magically motioned the lights to dim off while Pidge pressed play, deciding it was Hunk’s turn for leg-stealing. They crawled in between and settled their head on his left calf.

It wasn’t until everyone settled in under blankets and snack bowls on laps that Keith noticed the proximity of Lance.

They sat with their thighs touching, shoulders brushing each other.

Suddenly, Keith felt the urge to bring his legs up, hugging them with his arms while leaning on the arm rest. Making himself smaller, now only the tips of his toes touching Lance’s thighs.

He heard Lance exhale beside him, becoming visibly less tense and leaning into Hunk. _Does he hate me that much?_

The movie was boring, to say the least, though he knew this was Shiro’s wet dream. Granted the film was action packed, classic humor each scene with interesting characters and plot, it just wasn’t Keith’s cup of tea however. Or anyone’s tea by the looks of them. As the movie dragged on further, he noticed Hunk had his arm around Lance, with Lance cuddled into Hunk’s side comfortably. All the while Pidge sleeping from the ground, body curled around his right leg. _How was that comfy?_ He telepathically questioned Pidge.

Keith himself was getting progressively sleepy as the movie played on. His feet now planted back on the floor, elbow on the rest supporting his head as he dipped closer and closer to the world of unconsciousness.

However, Hunk’s soft spoken voice rattled him awake, “dude, my arm’s asleep, off” He quietly grumbled while shaking off Lance’s body, causing Lance to pout.

Returning his everlasting attention back to the film, he slowly felt doziness creep slowly back to Keith, his eyes dripping dangerously close to not opening again. He almost fell asleep the second time if not for Lance disrupting him by fiddling beside him.

He played with his hands in his lap. Leg twitching up and down.

Keith really did try to ignore the twitching and allow sleep to follow, anything the escape the mind-numbing movie. However, Lance only continued to grow more and more agitated by each passing second. Adding to Keith’s grumpy meter, already full from unattainable rest.

Without thought, Keith felt his hand fly to Lance’s, instantly stilling him.

Later Keith would childishly blame Lance, saying it was only to still Lance’s fidgeting. However, in that moment, it was from the warmth of adoration that spread in his chest and the fluttering of butterfly’s in his stomach that brought him to wrap his hand in Lance’s, bringing them to rest on both their thighs.

Content with the lack of disturbance and the heat cradled in his palm, he closed his eyes again and surrendered to sleep.

However, its was short-lived, he was awoken to Lance shifting in his spot, worrying at his bottom lip.

Grumbling incoherent words, Keith had had enough. He took back his hand from Lance causing the boy to look at him, his worried expression deepening. Nevertheless, none of it processed in Keith’s sleepy mind as he threw the same hand around Lance’s shoulders and brought Lance crashing to his side and chest. He felt hands fly up instinctively to his chest to soften the fall.

Again, he grumbled though it was in content this time and found himself instantly falling asleep again. Leaving a very confused and flustered Lance in his arms.

Later, when he woke up again, it was less brash, He slowly came to, with the credits rolling up the black and white screen. He lifted his head lazily to see Shiro’s shoulder leaning into Hunk’s, head tilted to the side, mouth agape to release soft snores. _Unbelievable, he fell asleep to own movie._ Matching Shiro, Hunk and Pidge were soundlessly asleep, leaning in on each other.

Coran and the mice no where to be found, _lucky bastards must have escaped once they had the chance._ Allura was slowly rising to turn off the television, careful to let the paladins get much needed rest. Gratefully, he nodded to the princess.

She only smiled softly and adding a wink before slipping out of the room.

It wasn’t until she left that he realized the reason behind the wink. He looked down slowly to inspect the warmth that enveloped over his chest.

Lance was curled up in Keith’s side, legs draped over his lap, head on chest, and one hand joining his legs on Keith’s lap while the other was clutching Keith’s shirt in his sleep. He briefly wondered what face Lance made while he slept, which was unfortunately tucked down, out of Keith’s sight.

The hand throw over Lance’s shoulder earlier was now hanging loosely on Lance’s back.

Even though Keith found himself overjoyed with the fact that Lance felt safe enough to sleep in his arms and let his guard drop from trust, he couldn’t help the rapid heat of a blush crawl up to his face from the embarrassment of their position.

Carefully, not to jostle Lance awake, Keith gently wrapped his forgotten blanket to rest around Lance’s body. Leaving only his head uncovered.

After he deemed the blanket secure, he let his free hand escape to hide under the blanket, searching till he felt lances’.

Too sheepish to hold his hand without permission again, he just intertwined two fingers with Lance, content of the intimate contact.

Pleased with knowing everyone was safe and resting without any turmoil in sight, he felt his head rest heavily to the side, eyes drifting close. Soft smile playing across his lips before he let himself succumb to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Keith found himself being stirred awake from the sounds of squealing and yelling, instantly wishing for the silence of sleep again. He willed one eye open catching just in time to see Lance failing to catch Pidge in his grasp, subsequently resulting in him falling face first on the floor. Pidge held her table proudly above their head.

They took notice of Keith’s half lidded stare, and he knew right then and there, once the faint twinge of a smirk graced their lips, that he was in deep shit.

“Rise and shine _love bird_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk why I decided to give Allura a whole damn couch, I just thought the paladins and of course Coran would automatically give up any couch she picked, even if she didn’t mind sharing. 
> 
> Spoiler for next chapter: The fluff before the storm *insert evil smirk face*


End file.
